


The Connection

by Dogi9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Heroes, Originally Posted on FictionPress.com, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-10-13
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogi9/pseuds/Dogi9
Summary: The Story of One Connection Several People from all over share. And what happens when that Connection begins to destroy their lives.





	1. Lives

**Author's Note:**

> _This story is presented [as it was originally published](https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2341343/1/The-Connection) \- without edits - on March 30, 2007._
> 
> ** _WARNING_ **
> 
> This story contains violence, use of weapons, creepy imagery, and references of sexual behavior. It is highly discouraged that those under the Age of 14 click the "Back" button right now. Please keep in mind, that this story is in no way ment to be racist, pornographic, or offensive any way, shape, or form.
> 
> ** _AUTHOR'S NOTE_ **
> 
> I was inspired to write this by many outlets. Heroes, Six Degrees (The concept of it. I've never actually seen the show), and Vanished all helped me for the idea for this story. Later on, the youtube serial "lonelygirl15" also became an influence. I started writing, and this is the result. Enjoy!
> 
> ** _DEDICATION_ **
> 
> To Peaches, who still haunts the house and harasses the dog.

_XANDER GETZ_ _  
Los Angeles, California_

When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. And in the case of Xander Getz, that lemonade tasted like-

"CRAP!" a blond-haired, blue-eyed boy shouted.

A brown haired boy was sitting on the bed in the small dorm room. He gave the other boy an annoyed look. "What is it now?" he asked bitterly, clearly reaching his limit.

The blond boy nursed his thumb. "That stapler has it in for me."

The other boy snickered, "Hate to break it to you Xander, but it's not the only one."

Xander rolled his eyes and snorted. "Ha-ha, very funny. What's that you're reading? Not Nancy Drew I hope."

Brown-hair frowned, "I told you! I read them because Melissa liked them!"

Xander turned back to the paper on his desk, "Well, this paper turned out about as good as that relationship."

Brown-hair winced, "That bad huh?"

Xander stood up, "I'm off to put my lack of talent to actual use!"

Brown-haired laughed, "You're not seriously helping Kyle with that ridiculous 'Pro-Paris-Hilton' campaign are you?"

Xander shrugged, "either that or watching 'The Price is Right' ."

Brown-hair looked back at his book, "fair enough."

Xander picked up his coat, "You coming?"

Brown-hair shook his head. "And listen to Tom talk for three hours straight? No Thank you."

"Okay then," Xander said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

* * *

_SABRINA SHINE_ _  
Providence, Rhode Island_

Sometimes when life gets you down, you just want to stay in bed. Sabrina Shine, on the other hand, would rather-

"Shoes!" a blond-haired girl whispered before letting out an excited shriek and running towards the 50 off sign.

Two girls slowly followed. One of them had short, brown hair. The other had red hair tied into a ponytail.

"How long do you think Lindsay'll last before having a heart attack?" The red-head, otherwise known as Sabrina, snickered.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "She's a medical miracle. No normal human could put that much stress on their body and expect to survive. How _is_ she still alive anyway?"

"Shopping perhaps?" Sabrina suggested, eying a skirt in the store window to her left. "Is it okay if I stop here for a sec?"

The brunette nodded, "Sure. I'd better keep Lindsay from hurting herself."

Sabrina turned into the store without acknowledging her friend, and the brunette dashed after Lindsay, who had managed to scare a small group of children standing outside the Toys 'R' Us.

Sabrina entered the store. Her attention was so intent on the skirt that she found it unnecessary to give any thought to where she was going. It wasn't long before she bumped into someone.

The curly-haired blond scowled, and began picking up her future purchases from the ground. "Watch where you're going you talking carrot!"

"Oh, hello Krissy," Sabrina responded, her voice dripping with disdain.

* * *

_LUKE ST. JAMES_ _  
Miami Beach, Florida _

It is never a good thing when an employee dates their boss's daughter. It's even worse if you get-

"Fired?" The short-haired boy, a.k.a. Luke St. James, repeated.

His boss, the intimidating man who went by the name of Mr. Klein, nodded, "Shocking, isn't it? All you did was take money from the register."

Luke opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by his former boss, "You are so lucky that Shayna would never speak to me again if I decided to press charges against you."

"But I-" Luke started, but was silenced by a death glare from Mr. Klein.

Two hours later, he was standing outside a rather expensive-looking Condo. Unlike Shayna's father, her mother was no short of cash, and had insisted on paying for a place for her daughter to live. Pity she got rich after Mr. Klein divorced her, otherwise he wouldn't be working at a local diner.

No sooner had he rang the bell, a dark-skinned girl answered the door. Leslie Grey was Shayna's College roommate. The two both moved into the condo after they graduated.

Luke gave a weak smile, "Hi Leslie. Is Shayna here?"

Leslie shook her head, "She left a few hours ago to run some errands." She paused before adding, "Her dad called by the way."

Luke bristled, "I didn't take a penny from that register! Much less five-hundred dollars!"

Leslie stared at him for a second, then nodded, "Yeah. You're not smart enough to pull that kind of thing off."

"Thank you!"

Luke noticed Leslie's eyes dart to the door. He saw a nervous flicker pass through them, before she turned back to him, "Actually, I was kind of hoping it _was_ you."

No sooner had he relaxed, Luke tensed up again. "Excuse me?"

Leslie hesitated before opening the door, "There's something you need to see."

* * *

_MARIETTA ANDERSON  
New York City, New York _

You can't fully understand someone until you walk in their shoes. This was the case with Marietta Anderson. She couldn't understand why her mother would simply let her father leave her, but now Marietta was in her mother's shoes. And these shoes were army boots covered in baby barf, among other unpleasant substances.

While Marietta loved her son very much, she couldn't help wishing that she wasn't a single mother. The father was a devout Catholic, and he was not about to admit that he had a child with someone he hadn't married. He moved away before Connor was even born.

Her mom couldn't help, because she died a few months following her high school graduation. Her mom had no relatives, and her father remained a mystery, so she was alone.

Currently, she was in the grocery store. Connor was sleeping, but the fact that she had a baby with her didn't ease the stares she received. Her clothes were old and stained, and her hair was a mess. She wore no make-up either. She couldn't afford these luxuries; she spent every penny on food and the rent.

She couldn't have been more relieved when she approached the check-out counter. They had installed a new computerized check-out system, so she no longer had to endure the disdainful looks from the cashier.

As soon as all the food was bagged and paid for, she was out the door as fast as she could possibly go. She didn't even pause to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. All she cared about was escaping. Even if the only safe haven was a rat-hole apartment complex.

* * *

_SABRINA SHINE  
Providence, Rhode Island _

Sabrina gave Krissy the meanest look she could manage. Ever since they had met, Krissy had it out for her.

Krissy gave a fake laugh, "Am I supposed to be scared or something?"

Sabrina stayed silent.

Krissy rolled her eyes and turned her head, throwing her hair back in a dismissing fashion. "I see. News Flash Sabrina! We're not twelve anymore! You can grow up already!"

Sabrina growled, "At least I don't look like a twelve year old."

Krissy froze, "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Sabrina knew she crossed the line, and turned and ran as fast as she could away from the angry blond.

She didn't stop until she was standing outside the Toys 'R' Us, where Lindsay was having one of her "situations" earlier. There was no sign of either girl now, and Sabrina couldn't see them anywhere in the general vicinity.

Out of habit, she reached in her pocket for her cell phone, before remembering that it had died a few hours ago. She did however, have some loose change. She thought she might as well call her mom using one of the payphones to come pick her up. She wasn't about to go running around the mall looking for her friends. After all, they ditched her.

By the time she found the payphones, her stomach was growling. She stared pitifully at the change in her hand. She could either buy a soda, or use a payphone. After 30 seconds, of thought, her appetite won, and she made her way towards the vending machines.

As she reached in to grab the soda, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Immediately, her mind flew to Lindsay, and she spun around to give her a piece of her mind, before realizing that it wasn't Lindsay.

Tom Dunn was her eldest brother's best friend from high school. The two had parted at college, because Tom had chosen not to go to college. Sabrina had thought that he was living in Boston, but he was clearly not there now.

"Tom!" Sabrina said, giving him a quick hug, "It's great to see you. How are you?"

Tom grinned, "I'm doing okay. Where are Lindsay and Kara?"

Sabrina pouted, "They ditched me. I was going to use a payphone to call my mom, but I was hungry and..."

Tom laughed, "You never think these things through do you?"

Sabrina ignored that last statement, and quickly asked him if she could borrow his cell phone.

Tom shook his head, "You think the man who works as a busboy twice a week can afford to pay a phone bill? I'm still amazed that I made a down-payment on my car."

Sabrina sighed, "Great. How am I going to get home now?"

Tom thought for a minute, "I could drive you. You live, what? Fifteen minutes away?"

Sabrina hesitated, "I don't know…"

Tom looked over Sabrina's shoulder, "Hey, isn't that Krissy Vin? Boy, she looks angry!"

Sabrina grabbed Tom's hand and began dragging him towards the parking garage, "I'd love a ride! Let's go!"

* * *

_MARIETTA and CONNOR ANDERSON  
New York City, New York _

Marietta tucked Connor into his crib. The sheets were worn and poorly patched. Connor didn't mind though, he only cared that they were warm.

Marietta ran quickly but quietly when she heard a knock on the door. She rarely had visitors, but she wasn't surprised that her guest was her landlord.

Henry Blane stood menacingly at 6-foot-6. His hair was jet black and his sideburns were unshaven. His aura bled of business. Marietta instantly shrunk back.

Blane looked down, "Miss Anderson, I believe you know why I'm here."

Marietta glanced at Connor's bedroom, making sure the door was closed, "I'll get you the money by the end of the week Mr. Blane, I promise."

Blane sighed, "That's what you told me last week. I'm sorry, but if you can't pay me by tomorrow, I'll have to evict you."

Marietta felt her blood run cold, "Please sir! If I can only have-"

Blane shook his head, "I'm sorry."

Marietta bit her lip. There was no way she could get that money by tomorrow. She felt her blood freeze completely upon realizing that there was only one person who could help her.

She would have to ask _him_ for help.

* * *

**Sometimes you can be blinded by Trust. And when that trust is betrayed, the very fiber of that relationship unravels...** ****   
  
_LUKE ST. JAMES and LESLIE GREY  
Miami Beach, Florida _

Luke rubbed his shoe against the carpet, looking nervously at Leslie. They were standing in Shayna's bedroom. There was a stack of bills sitting on the dresser.

Leslie gave Luke a concerned stare, "What do we do now?"

**And when it does, it can seem like reality itself is coming apart. **

_SABRINA SHINE and TOM DUNN  
Providence Rhode Island _

Sabrina watched, puzzled, as Tom opened the trunk of his car. He wasn't carrying anything that need to be put away. She noticed him motioning to her, as if there was something of interest inside.

She barely had time to register that the truck was empty before she felt strong hands shove her in the trunk. Nor had she time to call out before she heard the trunk slam closed, felt it smash her head, or before consciousness left her.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Girls

_ **Previously...** _

_Shane frowned, "I told you! I read them because Melissa liked them!"_

_The brunette nodded, "Sure. I'd better keep Lindsay from hurting herself."_

_She barely had time to register that the truck was empty before she felt strong hands shove her in the trunk. Nor had she time to call out before she heard the trunk slam closed, felt it smash her head, or before conciousness left her._

* * *

_SABRINA SHINE_ _  
Somewhere outside Providence, Rhode Island_

Sabrina began to stir. Where was she? She opened her eyes, only to be greeted by darkness. She shut her eyes again, trying to remember.... Nothing. She had no idea where she was. She had to find a phone and call her parents.

She thought for a moment before realizing that she couldn't remember her phone number. No matter she would simply call information and ask for...

She paused, the seriousness of her plight suddenly dawned on her. She had no idea what her name was.

* * *

_XANDER GETZ_ _  
Los Angeles, California_

Xander should have chosen to watch 'The Price is Right.'

Kyle Banks was a teen possessed. He loved Paris Hilton so much that it wasn't normal. He owned a signed, mint-condition copy of her book (which Xander seriously doubted she actually wrote) as well as several copies of her CD. He had much more than that, but Xander did not want to know the specifics.

Currently, Kyle was attempting to get enough signatures to get Paris Hilton to visit the school. So far, no one besides him had signed. Everyone got enough of her from the tabloids, they certainly did not want her running around the campus.

It was safe to say that Xander wasn't short on sympathy. Several people expressed their concern for him when they saw him behind the counter of table that read "A Night in Paris." One even gave him the number of the suicide hotline.

Xander glanced at his watch, only five more minutes to go. He put his head down to sleep the time away, when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He glanced up to see a brunette with bright blue eyes smiling down at him. He instantly straightened up. "Hey Melissa."

She nodded, "Hey Xander. Are you okay?"

Xander grinned, "In five minutes I'll be able to make a run for it."

Melissa laughed, "Where's Kyle?"

Xander motioned towards the library, "Apparently the new edition of _People_ hit the stands a few hours ago."

"Want some company?"

Xander felt his face go red, "Okay."

* * *

_JASON CRUZ_ _  
Chicago, Illinois_

Ah, the innocence of youth. To be young and carefree, when everyone was so nice to each other-

"Jason, you idiot!" A boy of about 11 shouted, "You lost the ball!"

Er. Never mind.

Jason Cruz was staring, frustrated, at the grated fence that blocked the alleyway. He and some of the neighborhood kids were playing kickball in the street. It wasn't as dangerous as it sounds. It was a road that no one used unless they lived there. It was safe to say that few cars were spotted there during the day.

Evening was approaching, and they were in the last inning when it was Jason's turn to kick. Once again, he kicked it over the grated fence.

Gritting his teeth, Jason started climbing. It wasn't hard to climb, but it was annoying if you happened to be afraid of heights. And Jason was deathly afraid of heights.

He let out a sigh of relief when he felt his feet touch the pavement on the other side of the fence. Now it was only a matter of finding the ball.

He froze when he saw someone standing in the alleyway. She had long, black hair, and was facing away from him. Jason felt himself get goose bumps. She reminded him of a older version of the girl from the Ring.

He spotted the ball immediately. To his displeasure, it was sitting about a foot behind the girl. Well, she hadn't noticed him yet. Maybe…

Jason crept up behind her as silently as he could. She didn't move. He bent down to grab the ball. Still, she remained silent. But as he turned to go, he heard her speak.

"Hello Jason. You don't know me, but I know you."

He dropped the ball and ran, climbed, and panicked as fast as he could.

* * *

_KARA STEVENS and LINDSAY ADAMS_ _  
Providence, Rhode Island_

After Sabrina had gone into the clothing store, the situation outside Toys 'R' Us worsened. Lindsay had freaked out when she noticed the "Sold Out" sign next to the sale sign. And when she had, she began crying. Lindsay was a spaz, to say the very least. She had cheerleader written all over her, but lacked the patience in order to work with other people. For example...

"Hey Olivia! Check out that spaz!"

Lindsay turned to the boy, and instantly growled at him. He laughed at first, but was silenced when Lindsay tackled him and began scratching his arm with her incredibly long fingernails.

See what I mean?

The girl standing next to him, Olivia, screamed. "Get off him you psycho-bitch!"

By now, Kara had arrived. It was safe to say she wasn't thrilled with Lindsay's behavior.

"Lindsay! I thought we agreed! No more attacking people!"

No sooner were the words out of her mouth than a security guard appeared, and tore the three teenagers apart.

The Security guard had Lindsay's arm behind her back, "What's your name Missy?"

Lindsay paused before answering, "Krissy Vin."

The guard smirked. "Well, Miss Vin, you are coming with me down to the security office."

* * *

_GEORGE and ARIELLE SORWIT_ _  
Washington, DC_

In the democracy that is America, you can always expect those in power to be smart, quick thinking, and above all-

"Punct-u-al." A woman with dark hair pronounced to her husband as she sat down at the kitchen table.

The man sighed, "I'm sorry Arielle. I know I was supposed to pick you up at four, but the meeting-"

"It's not me I'm talking about George!" Arielle snapped, “It's about our daughter. If we aren't at the airport soon, she'll be waiting there by herself for who knows how long.

George glanced at his watch. "It's only 5:15. Her connection flight isn't even supposed to leave for another hour. And what makes you think she'll be alone? You know very well she isn't."

Arielle sighed. "I know I'm over-reacting. But ever since Jenny-"

George rested a hand on his wife's shoulder, "That wasn't your fault." He paused before suggesting, "How about we head over to the airport now huh?"

Arielle gave him a "you're an idiot" stare and stood up, "Her plane won't land for another three hours! What are you, nuts?"

As his wife left the room, George shook his head, "Women."

* * *

_XANDER GETZ and MELISSA WALKER  
_ _Los Angeles_ _, California_

Xander and Melissa sat in awkward silence, awaiting the other to say something to cut the tension that was currently suffocating them. It didn’t help that Ms. Roberts, Xander’s Criminology professor, stopped at the stand and asked them if they were being threatened by someone.

Watching the figure of Ms. Roberts shrink into the distance, Melissa finally broke the ice: “I didn’t know you were taking Criminology.”

“Yeah,” Xander responded awkwardly, “I have no idea what I’m going to do with it though.”

Melissa turned to him, “What is your major anyway?”

Xander felt his face become an even deeper shade of red when he informed her that he had no idea.

Melissa gave him a reassuring smile, “It’s okay, I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do either.” Seeing Xander’s confused look she added, “Fashion didn’t work out. Apparently I have no taste.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

Melissa’s face became became slightly red, “Thanks.”

It was then Xander finally leaned over and kissed Melissa, a.k.a. Shane’s ex-girlfriend.

* * *

_JASON CRUZ  
_ _Chicago_ _, Illinois_

When Jason, ran screaming into the street, you can only imagine the chaos that ensued. People started screaming as well. Alarms went off, Missiles were launched, Economies failed, Leaders were assassinated, France stayed the same, and People’s lives were ruined!

… Okay, people just gave him funny looks.

After watching Jason run screaming down the street. The boys looked at each other in surprise, then decided to play freeze tag due to the absence of their baseball.

Meanwhile, Jason had arrived home and began banging on his front door. The door was opened by his sister, who was a bit shocked to see her little brother hug her legs and begin to cry.

Frowning, she shook him off, “What’s going on?”

Jason began babbling incoherently, “Alli! Girl! Scary! Baseball! Fence! Name! Waiting!”

Alli covered her brother’s mouth with her hand. “In a few seconds I you are going to speak in complete sentences. Understand?”

Jason nodded, “Well, I accidentally hit the ball over a fence in an alley. I went to get it. And there was this creepy girl with long hair. She knew my name!”

Alli sighed, “That’s it. No more Horror Movies”

“But I-“

“Enough. And don’t bother mom or dad with this nonsense. They have enough on their plates without your overly-active imagination cooking up stories.”

* * *

_TOM DUNN and SABRINA SHINE  
_ _Somewhere Outside Providence Rhode Island_

Tom braced himself as he opened the car trunk. He expected Sabrina to jump out and attempt to beat the living crap out of him.

Instead she stared at him in confusion.

“Who are You? Where are we? What’s going on? And can you please tell me my name?”

Tom stared at the lump on the back of her head. He doubted she had amnesia, but a bump like that could give her memory loss for a few days at least.

Tom thought fast, “Sorry about that Dani. But mom and dad couldn’t see you leave. You know they’d beat you if they caught us.”

Sabrina’s eyes widened and Tom knew she believed him.

* * *

_LINDSAY ADAMS  
_ _Mall Prison, Providence Rhode Island_

Lindsay looked at the walls surrounding her. She raked her brain something had happened just now. But what? Let’s see. She got a manicure. There was a shoe sale. She mauled someone with her new manicure. She got arrested, and then… Lindsay realized that she did in fact remember everything that happened. So why was she fixated on the idea that she had forgotten something.

She turned at the sound of a door opening and watched an officer and Kara enter the room. Kara looked furious and the officer bored.

As soon as they left, Kara began shouting, “What is wrong with you! Do you realize what’s happened because we weren’t in by the Toys ’R Us like we were supposed to? Sabrina’s gone! No one has any idea where she is!”

Lindsay felt the nagging in the back of her mind intensify, but ignored it as she felt herself become nauseated.

* * *

**Sometimes People Don’t Tell the Truth. Sometimes People Do. And Sometimes People Can’t tell What is fact from what is fiction.**

Jason woke up with a start. A tapping noise on the window had disturbed his somewhat restless slumber. Drowsy, he got up to pull up the curtain.

He screamed when he saw her.

**Sometimes People believe lies that they are told.**

Tom looked at Sabrina, who was dozing in the seat next to him.

**Other times, people simply lie to themselves.**

Xander looked up at the ceiling. He felt like he had betrayed his best friend. Shane and Melissa were over. So what was the big deal? After all, what was wrong with just one date?

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


End file.
